


I need you, daddy || Rom Howney

by Luzluna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Robert Downey Jr - Fandom, rom howney - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Real people, my firts Rom Howney, quiero ver el mundo arder
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzluna/pseuds/Luzluna
Summary: En algunos capítulos:🍒 El vocabulario no sera apto para todo público.🍒 Habrán varios capítulos con contenido +18.🍒 Algunos capítulos serán largos y otros cortos.🍒 Las actualizaciones de esta historia dependerá de mi tiempo (aunque ya estoy de vacaciones).⚠️ Advertencias ⚠️🚨 Esta es una historia con temática GAY. Si no te gusta. Te pido amablemente que no leas y te guardes tus comentarios homofóbicos. 🚨🚨 Si no te gusta la pareja, también te pido amablemente que te vayas. 🚨La historia es Rom Howney. Para las personas que no saben qué es el Rom Howney, les explico. Básicamente es el nombre de la pareja conformada por Robert Downey Jr 🧔🏻 y Tom Holland 👨🏻🦰. 🙅🏻♀️ No por Peter Parker 🕸🕷 y Tony Stark 🥃eso ya es Starker. 🙅🏻♂️🙎🏻♂️¿Quedó claro? // Espero que sí. 🙎🏻♀️





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> En algunos capítulos:
> 
> 🍒 El vocabulario no sera apto para todo público.
> 
> 🍒 Habrán varios capítulos con contenido +18.
> 
> 🍒 Algunos capítulos serán largos y otros cortos.
> 
> 🍒 Las actualizaciones de esta historia dependerá de mi tiempo (aunque ya estoy de vacaciones).
> 
> ⚠️ Advertencias ⚠️
> 
> 🚨 Esta es una historia con temática GAY. Si no te gusta. Te pido amablemente que no leas y te guardes tus comentarios homofóbicos. 🚨
> 
> 🚨 Si no te gusta la pareja, también te pido amablemente que te vayas. 🚨
> 
> La historia es Rom Howney. Para las personas que no saben qué es el Rom Howney, les explico. Básicamente es el nombre de la pareja conformada por Robert Downey Jr 🧔🏻 y Tom Holland 👨🏻🦰. 🙅🏻♀️ No por Peter Parker 🕸🕷 y Tony Stark 🥃eso ya es Starker. 🙅🏻♂️
> 
> 🙎🏻♂️¿Quedó claro? // Espero que sí. 🙎🏻♀️

\- Ahora dinos, Tom. Entre Robert Downey Junior y Jake Gyllenhaal ¿Cuál es tu pareja favorita entre los bromos de Avengers y tú? 

\- Para mí, no hay broma entre Robert y yo, somos como padre e hijo. En realidad veo ese bromance ... -mira a la cámara un poco incómodo. - ... ¿espeluznante? Y entre Jake y yo, definitivamente es un bromance, es más ... vamos a casarnos ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ MI FUTURO ESPOSO ?. - soltó una suave y pequeña risa. - 

********** 

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la premier? 

\- Perdón bebé, Susan no ... 

\- Robert, dijiste hace 3 meses que te ibas a divorciar. 

\- Bebé, aún no es el momento. 

\- Al parecer nunca será el momento. - suelta un corto suspiro. - 

\- Bebé, yo ... 

\- Hablamos luego. - Se aleja un poco del teléfono. - Jake, no me toques ahí. Señor Downey, hablamos luego


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert viaja a Londres para encontrarse con Tom. Nada puede salir mal ¿Verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Aquí les dejo otro pequeño capítulo.   
> Espero que lo disfruten

\- Te diviertes mucho con ese tal Jake ¿No es así?

\- ¿Qué quiere señor Downey? - preguntó cansado el menor. -

\- Bebé, ¿desde cuándo tratas así a tu daddy?

\- Señor Downey, no creo que a Susan le guste que usted viaje a Londres solo para verme.

\- Ella no tiene que enterarse que es solo para verte. - tomó a Tom de la cintura. -

\- Robert... - no pudo terminar la oración que tenía en mente, pues los labios del mayor ya estaban sobre los suyos, aunque intentó separarse, no lo logró. Cayó completamente rendido ante los labios experimentados del mayor. -

\- ¿Te has dejado tocar por Jake? - preguntó mientras acaricia el trasero de Tom. -

\- Mmm... - el menor no podía dejar de soltar pequeños suspiros y gemidos. -

\- Responde. - mordió el cuello del menor. -

\- No. - dijo apenas en un murmuro. -

\- ¿Por qué le mientes a tu daddy? - volvió a morder el cuello de Tom, pero esta vez del otro lado. -

\- Daddy, no te estoy mintiendo. - apenas y podía defenderse. -

\- Bebé, he visto los vídeos. - se separó del menor y se sentó sobre el sillón de la sala. - Fotos, cientos de fotos.

\- Daddy, sabes que lo hago porque los productores me lo piden. - se acercó al mayor, e intentó sentarse sobre él, pero este no lo dejó. Lo acostó sobre su regazo. -

\- A daddy no le gusta eso. - bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior de Tom, el menor soltó un gemido muy débil. - Daddy, te castigará porque te dejaste tocar por el imbécil ese. - el primer golpe llegó al trasero de Tom, se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar. - Dime, bebé ¿Dejarás que ese imbécil te toque otra vez? - el mayor acariciaba el lugar en donde había golpeado a su bebé. -

\- Daddy... sabes que no puedo desobedecer a los produc... - Tom no pudo terminar de hablar, otro golpe en el mismo lugar llegó. - Daddy...

\- Bebé, ¿quieres que daddy hable con los productores?

\- Daddy... no creo que sea conveniente. - uno, dos, tres golpes y Tom no pudo evitar chillar de dolor. - Daddy, duele mucho.

\- Puedo opinar, no porque Iron man esté muerto significa que yo te dejaré de cuidar. Mi personaje siempre cuidó de su bebé. Siempre quiso cuidar del lindo y redondo trasero de su protegido. - acaricia con mucho cuidado el rojo trasero de su niño. -

\- Señor Downey, ¿podría no mencionar la muerte de Iron man? - el menor suelta varios suspiros. -

\- ¿Por qué? - el mayor se concentra en amasar el trasero de su bebé. -

\- Me duele mucho su muerte...

\- Bebé, yo no soy Iron man, pero sí lo interpreté por más de 10 años. - sienta al joven en su regazo y le da un dulce beso, que después de unos segundos comienza a subir de tono. -

\- Señor Downey. - el menor se separó de aquel apasionado beso. - ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará?

\- El tiempo que sea necesario. - tomó nuevamente el rostro del joven actor y unió sus labios en un beso más apasionado que el anterior, Tom enrolló el cuello del mayor con sus brazos. Tom comienza a mover sus caderas, los movimientos que al principio eran lentos comenzaron a ser más rápidos y desesperados. - Tranquilo bebé, tenemos mucho tiempo. - pero el menor decidió desobedecer a Robert, bajó del regazo del mayor, se arrodilló, con mucha agilidad y rapidez logró sacar el miembro semi-erecto de su daddy. - bebé, ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- Bebé a extrañado mucho a su daddy. - miró al mayor por un instante para luego llevarse la polla de daddy a la boca. Dando pequeños golpes con su lengua escucha al mayor gemir y maldecir, decide succionar con más ganas aquella gran polla que durante varios encuentros lo ha hecho gritar hasta dejarlo casi sin voz horas antes de las grabaciones. -

\- Bebé, más despacio. Ya no soy tan joven como antes. Si me corro ahora no podrás disfrutar. - se quejó el actor con más experiencia y el joven actor solo soltó una pequeña risa. -

\- Daddy, sabes que puedo hacer maravillas para que te recuperes en un segundo. - le dio un beso a la polla del mayor y se levantó para besar los labios de su amante. -

\- Bebé, ¿cómo haces para poner cachondo a un viejo como yo?

\- Es mi pequeño secreto. - dicho eso volvió a bajar a la entrepierna del mayor para volver a su trabajo. -

\- Bebé, ¿piensas desobedecer a daddy? Eres un niño malo y los niños malos merecen un castigo. - sonrió de manera perversa, tiró del cabello de Tom y lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente sobre su regazo, dejando expuesto su hermoso y redondo trasero. - Daddy te va a...

\- Tom, ¿niño? Traje pizza, hamburguesas y soda ¿ya escogiste la película que quieres ver? - la voz de Jake se escucha a través del intercomunicador del salón. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que votaron.   
> Disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ Desde ahora muchas gracias por leer. Trataré de actualizar muy pronto ❤


End file.
